


Rom Nummer 505

by julietstrange



Category: Kaizers Orchestra
Genre: M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-29
Updated: 2014-06-29
Packaged: 2018-02-06 19:09:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1869111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/julietstrange/pseuds/julietstrange
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Nada como a violência da realidade para mostrar que seu lugar era ali, no chão."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rom Nummer 505

A aspereza das mãos de Bernardo atritavam com suas coxas roliças, efeito dos serviços pesados que era incumbido. Os corpos suados se chocando com violência contrapondo a suavidade dos beijos deixados em sua nuca. Dominique arqueava as costas, os músculos da barriga contraindo-se, a cabeça latejando com o prazer que recebia.   
  
Não demorou para que Bernardo chegasse ao gozo; sua respiração entrecortada se chocava com as costas do amante; o fruto do prazer descendo pela virilha. Continuou com a massagem fálica e acertava a próstata de Dominique até que o outro também alcançasse o ápice, deixando-se cair no chão violentamente, apreciando os espasmos.  
  
Dominique então adormecera com um sorriso irritante. O rosto jovem, com satisfação canina, sempre ávido para servir à família. Era um desleixado. Bernardo se limpava enquanto observava o ressoar do outro; os pulmões expandindo e contraindo, fazendo com que as costas subisse e descesse. Hipnotizante. Mas era um desleixado, dormindo sem se limpar.   
  
Perdera a paciência. Bernardo arrastou o amante pelo braço até o banheiro e ligou o chuveiro. Dominique acordou sobressaltado, afogando-se em água fria. Viu Bernardo vestido, terno preto, sapatos pretos, gravata preta, camisa branca; sério; parecido em nada com o homem sensual que sua ereção tanto amava. Veja bem, a ereção. Que, inexpressivo, bateu a porta do banheiro e o deixou no chão gélido, debaixo d’água, sem dirigir-lhe uma palavra.  
  
Nada como a violência da realidade para mostrar que seu lugar era ali, no chão.


End file.
